1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a detergent recycling apparatus, more particularly to an improved detergent recycling apparatus for parts washing machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional detergent recycling apparatus 10 for parts washing machines is shown in FIG. 1 and essentially comprises a high pressure air inlet 11, a first air duct 12, an extraction pump 13, a second air duct 14, a silencer 15, a filter mesh 101, an oil duct 16, and a serpentine hose 17. The detergent recycling apparatus 10 is installed at an inner edge of an oil tank 20 and immersed in a cleaning solution. High-pressure air is induced via the high-pressure air inlet 11 and transported by the first air duct 12 to the extraction pump 13 to drive vacuum vanes therein to turn. The second air duct 14 draws air from the silencer 15 to be discharged. When the vacuum vanes in the extraction pump 13 rotates, a drawing force is generated to suck the cleaning solution through the filter mesh 101 and in via a suction port 131 of the extraction pump 13. The cleaning solution is then transported by the oil tube 16 to the serpentine hose 17 and flows out for washing impurities and oil stains on processed metal parts. Conventional detergent recycling apparatuses are mostly designed to wash impurities and oil stains off metal parts and do not have additional functions.